


Beware of Consulting Detectives Bearing Gifts

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Another Twelve Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: John never expects a Christmas present from Sherlock, so receiving one is a bit of a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumeria47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeria47/gifts).



“So, what are you doing for Christmas?” Greg Lestrade asked as he passed across the pint of beer.

“We are spending the day quietly in 221B,” John Watson replied.  “I’m planning on cooking a chicken and some veg, but for two of us it’s not worth buying a turkey, and anyway I’m not particularly keen on it.  Mrs Hudson’s said I can keep the food in her kitchen and use her oven to cook it if I like, on the strict understanding Sherlock’s not allowed anywhere near it.”

“A sensible precaution.”

“Very.  And then we’re going to Mycroft’s for proper Christmas Day tea.  Sherlock’s parents are staying with Mycroft for a few days, so Mummy has insisted he have tea with them.”

“But not you?”

“She’s invited me to go if I’d like to, but the invitation wasn’t delivered with the same look Sherlock’s was.  I shall be going; I’m quite looking forward to seeing what dreadful present Sherlock’s bought Mycroft this year.”

“Does he buy you something dreadful too?”

“Occasionally he will, but he normally doesn’t bother, declaring the whole gift exchange idea tedious.  He only buys Mycroft something to annoy him.”

“Do you give him anything?”

“I’d feel bad if I didn’t.  But I don’t spend a long time searching for the perfect gift.  For the last couple of years I’ve given him a CD of a recent recording of violin music.  He seems to like it as much as anything else and he does play it.”  John took a long swig of his beer.  “But I haven’t asked you what you’re doing.”

“I’m working and then driving down to my sister’s.”

“Fair enough.  Have you got time for another pint?”

“I reckon so.”

***

As John had told Greg, he wasn’t expecting to receive anything from Sherlock.  Before going downstairs on Christmas morning to begin cooking their dinner he had placed Sherlock’s wrapped CD under the small tree which stood in the corner of their room.  When he returned a little while later there was a second parcel under the tree, with his name on it in Sherlock’s handwriting.  He reached out a hand to investigate, but heard a “Presents after dinner, remember,” from the sofa.  He removed his hand.

Once they had finished eating and John had removed the crockery – he had borrowed some of Mrs Hudson’s decent china and thought this a sensible precaution – he again put his hand beneath the tree.

“Go on then, open it,” Sherlock said.

John was surprised at how keen Sherlock was and was instantly suspicious.  “Is it going to explode when I do so?”

“No, it’s entirely safe.  I know how much you like receiving thoughtful presents and I have put a lot of thought into this.”

Despite still having slight forebodings, John began to feel excited about the present.  He opened it and stared at the contents.  “You’ve adopted me a penguin,” he said.  “In Australia.”

“That’s right.  I remembered you talking about Philip Island, so it seemed appropriate.”

“Yes, Greg and I were talking about the MotoGP in Philip Island – motorbike racing.”

“But it comes with a toy penguin in a jumper.  You like jumpers.”

John considered the penguin, which was wearing a brightly coloured jumper.  “You have given me a Penguin Pal, which is for the under 12s.”

“You even get to name your penguin.”

“Which I presume you have done for me.”  He opened the certificate.  “Excellent!  I have adopted a penguin named Mycroft McFishface.”  He began to laugh.  “Congratulations, Sherlock, you have excelled yourself this time.  Although quite what I shall tell Greg when he asks me if you gave me anything I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> For further details about the gift, see [Penguin pal](https://penguinfoundation.org.au/donation/)


End file.
